A Bratly Summer Day
by Ryven flame dancing saiyan
Summary: A little summer arguing between Ryven and Toya. Disclaimer I don't own saiyans I'm just...borrowing the race? Includes a little of Talon in it as well Enjoy! Might be a one shot it might not.. Haven't decided...


It's easy to forget the pain of others immersing your thoughts within work or studies. That's what he thought as he walked down the hall. It was a slow hot agonizingly boring day. Ryven wasn't bothered by trivial things. He knew his place in this world's order. One either worked or one did not gain anything.

Sweat dripped at his feet as he went through his Katas of the day. He could almost hear his instructor speaking and feel the crack of wood against his calves. ' _Widen your stance Ryven pay attention! Focus!' _

A small smile came as Ryven took a drink from his bottle letting his head rest against the bottle. It was cold once again thanks to his ability to control the element of fire. It was easy for him to turn a hot day into a cool one for others. It wasn't so easy to do it for himself. Of course everyone thought since he was a fire elemental that it didn't bother him. This was not true though. He did not like dry heat and he did not like humid heat. He enjoyed it when the heat was just so. Too humid his hair would spike up too dry and it flopped over on him. He liked it when it was just so it would mean he was comfy.

As he walked down the hall outside towards the door he noted it was not a good day. It was humid almost unbearably so. Settling out on the porch of the Dojo he laid down. He knew it was coming he didn't know where, but he knew it was coming.

Sure enough there came the ice elemental looking foul tempered. The two had taken a liking to one another young and adopted one another. Though this just made both of them cross. Fingers flexing as Toya spoke"...Get a hair cut you look like a damn rooster..."

Ryven's left eye twitched as he spoke."Get Bent icicle you look like your in need of it..." Toya's lips drew into a firm like as he spoke" Well at least I don't look like I'm prone to crowing at the sun rise!"

Ryven's mouth drew in a smirk as he brought one hand down resting it against the floor of the porch levering himself up"No...You just look like you smelled something incredibly bad..Talon have you clean the bathrooms again ice queen?"

The air around Toya grew cold as he smiled"Why Ryven he just had me clean your room..."

Ryven's eyes flew open as he gave a hiss the semi relaxed look he had melting to release that fiery persona he had carefully caged most the time. "BAKA! You stay out of there! I wouldn't want your frozen paws over MY things if I could help it!"

Toya smirked knowing he'd gotten under Ryven's skin yet again his arms folding"Oh? What are you hiding in there?"

"It's none of your damn business you little Minx...Don't you have somewhere to be?!" Ryven's eyes narrowed as Toya smiled more.

"Oh? So you are hiding something...interesting...What are you hiding in there? Should I find out?"

"You do and I'll throw you in the Royal's throne room when your in heat!" Ryven froze his hand going to his mouth his eyes widening. He hadn't meant to say it his cheeks growing redder and redder with the growing silence. Toya's mouth curved in a frown now as he spoke softly."...I don't think you want to do that little brother...Because I would make damn sure that I got my damn scent all over you so Your little tail would be in the same issue as mine!"

Ryven knew when to stop he was taking his training seriously so why couldn't he stop? "...I'll just burn the damn smell away as well as those hideous colors you wear.."

"What's wrong with my colors?!"

"Their a damn eyesore Baka! Wear some normal colors for once!"

"Normal? Oh I'm sorry bright orange and black is not normal!"

"The hell it's not you little ice princess!"

"Oh go lay an egg you Rooster!"

"Right after you, your frigid imperial bitchiness!"

Ryven was on his feet now one fist clenched Toya's fists both clenched before completely out of no where a wave of water nailed both of them making one yelp and the other blink through their hair. Well at this point Toya could say at least Ryven no longer looked like a rooster. Talon stood both arms folded looking at his students. "And what have I told both of you about fighting?"

"...To watch our tempers around and help one another.."

"And what are you two doing right now?"

Ryven blinked then with all the tact and grace in the world squared his shoulders speaking."We're being self righteous hypocritical brats..."

For once Toya had to agree with this Talon's eyes narrowing as he spoke."Ahh huh..Do I need to give the two of you more chores to level that anger issue out?"

One orange and one blue haired head shook negatively neither wishing to speak.

Purple eyes narrowed before the elder spoke."Then by all means...This heat is not pleasant on anyone..Now if you two are done acting like brats..Behave yourselves and go do something quietly...Conserve your energy..."

With that Talon walked off to do just as he suggested to them. Find something quietly to do to conserve his energy. Toya glared before speaking"...Stay out of my way brat.."

Ryven not to be out done folded one arm before gesturing"Yes your highness by all means...Please get out of my face Ice Princess.." Toya glared before speaking"Oh go to hell you over grown fire fly!"

Ryven growled speaking "Oh sure highness right after you get done freezing it over for me to reheat!"

Once again the two never saw the sneak attack coming they where so into their fighting. One hand smacked the back of one blue and one orange head as Talon dropped down."That's enough! Toya go clean the toilets! Ryven go and clean the freezer! And no changing the temperature in it!" Twin yelps where heard before the two went their separate ways to do their new punishment slash Chore..

Talon sighed before leaning against the porch column speaking"Those two...In this heat...How the hell do they get the strength for it?!" The only reply he got was the gentle chime of the wind chimes in the hot breeze..

authors note: It's summer I had to do it it would not leave me alone until I did write it. If you like it please leave a review let me know if it at least made you smile? Please and thank you?


End file.
